Duo Detektif Arwah Part 1
by catrocker15
Summary: Duo detektif arwah siap membantu masalah anda yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal supernatural. Chara? IshiPapa n Nikkari donk Yang lain? Ichigo dan adik-adik tercinta


_~Duo detektif arwah siap membantu masalah anda yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal supernatural.~_

 **Warn : Typo, EYD**

 **Characters : Ishikimaru, Nikkari Aoe, Awataguchi brothers, mysterious character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah-tengah perkotaan yang begitu padat, ada sebuah toko yang penampilan luarnya justru membuat orang tidak banyak mengunjunginya, karena toko tersebut terlihat tua dan dari kaca luar bisa dilihat bahwa isi toko itu remang-remang dan hanya ada satu penjaga toko yang sering membaca buku maupun koran di sana.

Namun toko itu bukan toko biasa, selain menjual barang-barang yang bisa dikatakan seperti jimat, boneka kayu, pedang tua, kumpulan botol berisi minyak-minyak mulai dari minyak penyembuh segala penyakit sampai minyak goreng yang kabarnya tidak menimbulkan kolestrol dan bisa awet muda pun ada. Yang paling sering diberitakan adalah penjaga toko itu memiliki kekuatan untuk mengusir hantu maupun roh-roh penasaran lainnya, dan ia pun tidak sendirian, ditemani oleh sosok yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain selain pengunjung toko yang khusus datang ke sana untuk mendapati pelayanan yang tidak biasa.

Nama penjaga toko itu adalah Ishikimaru, dan ia secara rahasia adalah detektif penyelidik roh jahat yang juga seorang pendeta.

Di suatu Minggu pagi yang cerah, seorang pria muda dengan kedua adiknya datang ke toko itu. Awalnya mereka ragu untuk memasukinya, namun kedua adiknya mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

"Kak, kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan saudara kita!", kata adik manis berambut pirang panjang memeluk lengan kiri kakaknya.

"Betul kak, kita sudah memberanikan datang ke sini dan menyiapkan sejumlah uang yang seharusnya bisa kita pakai untuk ke luar negeri selama sebulan.", lanjut adik berkacamata dan bergaya seperti dokter memegang tangan kakaknya.

"Eeem...iya...aku tahu...baiklah, mari kita masuk."

Ketiganya masuk dan memandangi suasana toko yang bagi mereka bisa dibilang "mistis". Namun suasana yang membuat keringat dingin mereka keluar mulai lenyap setelah dan disapa ramah oleh Ishikimaru.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanyanya dengan senyum sambil memegang koran hari Minggu dengan headline _"Pencuri tahu goreng berwujud manusia rubah berinisial "K" ditangkap karena tidak diberi makan oleh majikannya yang sudah lansia dan pikun!?"_.

Melihat headline berita koran itu, sang kakak mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir, ah bacaan orang di toko seperti ini memang sukanya baca beritanya yang begituan yah.

Si kakak mendatangi penjaga toko itu.

"Permisi, apa anda...pendeta Ishikimaru?", tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

"Benar sekali, selamat datang di toko saya, jadi, ada apa gerangan? Dari raut wajah saudara terlihat ada perlu dengan saya kan?".

Si adik berambut panjang kaget dan bertanya pada pendeta berambut mangkok itu, "Loh, kok bisa ngerti sih?".

Dijawab oleh adik satunya, "Kamu ini, kata orang pak pendeta memang bukan orang biasa tahu. Langsung saja deh, aku yang mewakili. Jadi tujuan kami ke sini adalah-"

"Aku saja yang menjelaskannya. Maafkan kedua adikku...", sela sang kakak tertua.

Ishikimaru dengan tetap tersenyum menjawab dengan sopan, "Tak apa, ceritakan saja apa masalah anda, saya siap membantu."

Lalu mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang adalah kantor Ishikimaru dan ia menyajikan teh untuk mereka, ia duduk untuk mendengarkan masalah ketiga anak itu.

Sang kakak mulai memberanikan diri untuk bercerita.

"Nama saya Ichigo Hitofuri, mereka adik-adik saya, ini Yagen, dan satunya Midare."

"Wah, mereka masih kecil-kecil yah, Ichigo-kun masih punya saudara lagi kan?".

Yagen dan Midare menelan ludah mereka dan sama-sama berpikir, ini orang beneran serba tahu ya, serem juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Iya, adik saya semuanya ada 11, sisanya sedang di rumah, sedangkan orangtua kami sedang dinas ke luar kota. Dan masalah kami adalah...salah satu adik saya berubah seperti orang lain. Dan entah kenapa seperti ada aura yang membuat kami merasa ngeri terhadapnya."

Ishikimaru mengeluarkan gadget tablet dari laci meja kerjanya, Yagen dan Midare kembali terkejut dan berpikir, oh ternyata dia canggih juga punya tablet.

"Saya akan mencatat masalah anda, lalu... sejak kapan dan dimana terjadi, dan bagaimana perubahannya dari sifat aslinya?", Ishikimaru mulai mengetik dengan serius.

"Jadi, kami pindah ke kota ini karena urusan kerja ayah kami sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan salah satu saudara kami, namanya Namazuo, adik nomer 3. Jadi...dia memiliki hobi yang aneh, yaitu suka mengumpulkan kotoran-kotoran binatang sebagai bahan tugas sekolahnya, namun juga suka dilempar-lemparkan ke siapapun. Saya sudah sering memarahinya tapi yah...itu anak bandelnya luar biasa..."

Ichigo menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengingat adiknya itu pernah melempar tinja kuda ke tukang koran, bahkan ke tetangganya sendiri. Yagen menepuk pundak kakaknya.

"Wah, susah juga yah jadi kakak tertua mengurus adik-adiknya, lalu?".

"Tiba-tiba, 3 hari yang lalu ia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang kami tidak mengetahuinya ada di dekat gudang halaman belakang rumah. Ia masuk sendirian dan tiba-tiba, suara teriakan keras terdengar dari kamar itu. Begitu kami segera ke sana, Namazuo pingsan dan anehnya, kami tidak melihat keanehan di kamar itu. Dan begitu ia terbangun, alangkah kagetnya tiba-tiba ia berkata,"

 _"Oh, kakak-kakakku dan adik-adikku, kalian kok terlihat kotor sekali sih? Ayo saya mandikan kalian semua."_

Ishikimaru terkejut sedikit membayangkan Namazuo berkata seperti itu, bayangkan anak yang suka mainan lempar tinja sudah pasti jorok kan, tapi kalau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Kelakuannya bisa dikatakan agak seperti seorang gadis yang ngakunya sangat mencintai kebersihan. Setelah itu, Namazuo jadi suka bersih-bersih kamar, tempat tidur, dapur, dan...pokoknya...bisa dibilang jadi pembantu dadakan deh, agh!"

Ichigo memukul jidatnya sendiri, sadar ia mengatakan adiknya sendiri seperti seorang pembantu, tapi memang itu yang terjadi bahkan dirinya dan adik-adiknya yang lain jadi tidak usah ikutan bersih-bersih.

Yagen melanjutkannya, "Jadi, apa menurut anda, terjadi sesuatu pada kakak kami Namazuo, pak pendeta?".

Midare mulai berwajah cemas, "Aku justru takut, karena belakangan dia juga sering mendandaniku dan meriasku, benar-benar tidak seperti kak Zuo, hiiiy..."

Ishikimaru mulai memejamkan matanya, tangannya menopang dagunya, sejenak ia berpikir.

5 menit kemudian ia membuka matanya, dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ichigo-kun, aku rasa, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumahmu, mulai dari Namazuo membuka pintu kamar itu, lalu ia berubah sifat. Hmm...baiklah, saya mengerti, saya bisa membantumu."

Ichigo berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Su...sungguh?".

Ishikimaru mengambil secarik kertas di meja kerjanya dan meletakkannya di meja depan Ichigo beserta bolpen.

"Yep, kalau anda setuju, silahkan tanda tangan surat P3H ini."

Midare sedikit bingung, "P3H itu apa..?"

Ishikimaru tertawa kecil, "Permintaan Penyelidikan dan Pengusiran Hantu, hahaha norak ya?".

Yagen dan Midare bermuka masam, kembali berpikir noraknya nggak ketolongan.

Ichigo menoleh ke Yagen dan Midare, menunggu respon dari kedua adiknya, dan keduanya mengangguk, mereka setuju, maka Ichigo sgera menandatangani surat tersebut.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya, pendeta Ishikimaru."

"Hahaha, panggil saja Ishikimaru. Oh ya, untuk memulai pekerjaan ini, saya tidak kerja sendiri loh. Teman saya di sini juga ikut membantu."

Ketiga saudara itu bingung dan saling memandang satu sama lain, Ichigo kembali bertanya padanya.

"...heh..? Memang..ada orang lain di sini selain kita ya? Bukannya anda sendirian di toko ini?".

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat siapapun di sini.", Midare terlihat gugup mencoba menoleh ke berbagai arah.

Ishikimaru tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Hehehe, tentu saja ada, tuh di sana."

Ketiga bersaudara mulai merasa tidak enak dan menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, mereka kaget melihat cahaya kecil berwarna merah yang terlihat dari kegelapan di sudut ruangan dekat pintu.

"KYAAAAAA! Kak Ichi, Yagen, apa ituu?", Midare memeluk erat tangan kakaknya dan menutup matanya.

Yagen berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski ia juga sangat syok, "He...hei siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!".

Ichigo memeluk erat kedua adiknya, dan ia juga gemetaran, "Ishikimaru-san! Siapa itu?".

Akhirnya Ishikimaru berdiri dan menuju ke sana, mendekati sosok mata merah itu.

"Ishikimaru-san, hati-hati!"

Tiba-tiba, Ishikimaru mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mengayunkannya dan terdengar seperti memukul sesuatu.

Ketiga bersaudara itu terdiam dan heran.

"Tenang saja, dia manusia kok."

Muncul sosok pria berambut hijau panjang terkuncir, dan poni kanan panjangnya menutup mata kanannya, memakai kemeja bitu dan celana kain hitam bersepatu boot coklat, dan memakai sebuah kain putih yang dijadikan mantel, ia tertawa dan segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, Ichigo Hitofuri, Yagen-kun dan Midare-chan. Maaf sudah mengagetkan kalian. Namaku Nikkari Aoe. Salam kenal yah."

Ichigo dan kedua adiknya masih terlihat heran, namun Ishikimaru menjelaskan siapa Nikkari Aoe.

"Ini partner rahasia saya, dia seorang paranormal. Tugasnya mencari tahu apa dan siapa yang menyebabkan hal-hal aneh yang akan kita selidiki. Dia baru akan muncul jika klien sudah menandatangani surat tersebut. Dan setelah masalah sudah diselidiki, barulah saya yang akan bertindak untuk penyucian atau pengusiran roh bila diperlukan, itu tergantung dari hal aneh apa yang akan ditemukannya.", jelasnya dengan senyum ala salesman.

Yagen membisiki sesuatu ke Ichigo, "Kak kak, surat yang tadi, nggak bisa di-undo yah?".

"Gimana sih kamu, Yagen? Emangnya komputer? Lagipula kalau bukan mereka siapa lagi?", tanya kakaknya dengan heran melihat Yagen yang tumben agak bodoh sedikit, mungkin saking syoknya.

"Oh oh oh...tidak usah khawatir bocah tampan, seperti yang Ishikimaru-san katakan, aku manusia kok, hihihi..."

"WUAH!", Yagen terkejut melihat Nikkari tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yagen, bocah itu langsung pindah dan memeluk kakaknya dari depan.

Dan Nikkari menyentuh rambut Midare dengan santainya, sampai Midare pun hanya bisa terpaku.

"Lagipula, kalian ingin kan saudara tercinta kalian kembali ke sifat aslinya? Hmm? Nona cantik?".

"Eh..eeh...ehehehe, kamu bisa aja ah~", jawab Midare yang tiba-tiba memerah mukanya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Midare! Jangan mau dirayu dia, lagipula ngapain kamu tersipu-sipu gitu? Padahal kamu kan-", belum selesai Yagen menyahut, tiba-tiba kaki Midare menginjak kaki kakaknya yang berambut hitam itu dengan sangat keras.

"Ohohoho, jangan dihiraukan apa yang dikatakan Yagen, mungkin dia jealous."

"Jealous...dari..Hongkong..?", Yagen terlihat geram melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua hentikan! Ehem...skali lagi maafkan adik-adik saya, eeeeng...untuk pembayarannya...?"

"DP saja 30%, lalu ada garansi 100% juga kok bila masalah tidak terselesaikan. Tapi, kami selalu menuntaskan tugas kami dengan baik, jadi...jangan khawatir."

"Ba...baiklah! Pokoknya, saya mempercayai anda, pendeta, dan...tuan...Nikkari..."

"Panggil saja Nikkari, hihi", sahut Nikkari dengan tersenyum.

"O..oke, lalu...kapan penyelidikan dimulai?", tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja sekarang, menyelidiki hal yang aneh tidak bisa ditunda-tunda kan?, ujar Nikkari.

"Baiklah, Nikkari akan ikut bersama dengan kalian ke rumah dan akan menginap sehari bila keanehan masih belum ditemukan. Tenang saja, dia bukan orang yang suka macam-macam kok, tapi..."

Ishikimaru melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berbisik ke Ichigo.

"Hati-hati kalau dia mulai tertawa sendiri, itu berarti, sesuatu telah tampak di depannya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah..."

Ichigo mulai merasa gelisah akan peringatan tersebut dan penasaran.

"A...apa?"

Ishikimaru menepuk tangannya dengan keras tepat di depan wajah Ichigo, lalu ia tertawa.

"Hahahaha, tenang tenang...saya tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu kok. Pokoknya, percaya saja pada Nikkari-kun, dan mengenai perkataanku tadi...tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

Ichigo malah penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dimaksud oleh Ishikimaru.

"La...lalu...!? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Tetap tenang...dan...jangan panik."

.  
.

* * *

Apakah Nikkari dapat mengetahui keanehan di rumah Ichigo dan sesuatu yang merubah diri Namazuo? Tunggu part berikutnya yaaah XD


End file.
